09 Grudnia 2012
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Miłka i Człapek - Na wycieczce, odc. 3 (Jak byli na vylete); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007) 06:05 Hubert i Hipolit - Latarnia, odc. 10 (Majak); film animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2008) 06:20 Miłka i Człapek - Sami w lesie, odc. 4 (Jak se ztratili); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007) 06:30 Była sobie Ziemia - Różnorodność w przyrodzie, odc. 16 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2008) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:25 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn 09:30 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 28 Roboty - txt. str. 777; magazyn 10:00 LOL: -); program dla dzieci 10:35 Siedem życzeń - odc. 6/7 - Klątwa bogini Bast - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:45 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Soczi - konkurs indywidualny na skoczni HS 109 ( studio ) 13:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Soczi - konkurs indywidualny na skoczni HS 109 15:10 Miecz prawdy - odc. 11, Spowiedź (Legend of the Seeker, ep. 11); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:00 Miecz prawdy - odc. 12, Dom (Legend of the Seeker, ep. 12); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogodao 17:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 15 - Piętno - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2529; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Tami ma kłopoty, odc 60 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Tummi Trouble ep. 60); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Droga do Rio - Kronika 20:05 Szlachetna Paczka - Kroniki 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 2/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Afryka, moja miłość, odc. 2/3 (Afrika, mon amour, teil 2); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 23:05 Ostatni prom - txt. str. 777 kraj prod.Polska (1989) 00:40 Mała Apokalipsa (La Petite Apocalypse) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Włochy, Francja (1992) 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 06:00 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 10/ 26 (Deadly 60 - ep. 10/ 26); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 06:35 W słowach kilku o wydrze, bobrze i wilku - Zabezpieczanie zwierząt gospodarskich przed atakami wilków; cykl dokumentalny 07:10 M jak miłość - odc. 951; serial TVP 08:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 835 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 836 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:05 Kultura, głupcze (55); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 09:45 Rodzinne oglądanie - Morskie dziwadła (Sea of Creepy Monsters); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2010) 10:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Poganiacz słoni - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 11:20 Makłowicz w podróży - Rumunia (122) "Bajkowa Transylwania"; magazyn kulinarny 11:55 Gwiazdy w południe - Drużyna marzeń (Dream Team, The); komedia kraj prod.USA (1989) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1996; teleturniej 14:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 30 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:25 Janosik - odc. 4/13 - Porwanie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 502 - Na właściwym miejscu; serial TVP 17:20 Kocham to, co lubię - (2); talk-show 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Czy w grudniu będzie koniec świata? (82); widowisko rozrywkowe 20:05 Dwójka w akcji - Wanted: Ścigani (Wanted); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2008) 22:05 Paradoks - odc. 13 Paradoks - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 22:55 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej 23:35 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (59); magazyn 00:30 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Diabły, diabły - txt. str. 777; dramat psychologiczny kraj prod.Polska (1991) 02:05 S. O. S. - odc. 1/7 - Tajemnica Ewy Szmidt; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1974) 03:10 Wanted: Ścigani (Wanted); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2008) 05:00 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 11 (Lie to me s. I ep. 11 Undercover); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 05:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego 2 (3) - serial animowany 08.15 Gang Misia Yogi (12) - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg 2 (23) - serial animowany 09.15 Scooby-Doo (15) - serial animowany 09.45 The Looney Tunes Show (1) - serial animowany 10.15 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (7) - serial animowany 10.45 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza: Dalsze losy (2) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 2000 12.45 Ekstremiści - film sensacyjny, Niemcy/Wielka Brytania/Luksemburg 2002 15.05 Randka w ciemno - komedia romantyczna, USA 1987 17.05 Świat według Kiepskich (42) - serial komediowy 17.45 Pamiętniki z wakacji (17) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Chłopaki do wzięcia (1) - serial dokumentalny 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 8 (178, 179) - serial kryminalny 22.00 Kości 5 (86) - serial kryminalny 23.00 Instynkt mordercy (2) - serial kryminalny 00.00 Głosy (10) - serial kryminalny 01.00 Magazyn sportowy 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Maja w ogrodzie (50) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika (50) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 11.25 Gala ‚Męska Rzecz 2012’ - program rozrywkowy 12.35 Mam talent! 5 (2) - program rozrywkowy 14.10 Prawo Agaty 2 (1/13) - serial obyczajowy 15.10 Lekarze (1/13) - serial obyczajowy 16.20 Johnny English - komedia sensacyjna, Wielka Brytania/Francja 2003 18.00 Ugotowani 2 (6) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Nie lubię poniedziałku - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1971 22.10 Tylko strzelaj - film sensacyjny, USA 2007 00.10 MasterChef (1/13) - reality show 01.15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.30 Arkana magii (774) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.50 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Łódź 07:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:15 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 36; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Strefa biznesu; magazyn ekonomiczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:59 Depozyt wiary; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:24 Informator kulturalny - MAPA KULTURY; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 AGROEXPRESS; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:57 Informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 53 - Przedświąteczna Galicja; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 61; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Prawdę mówiąc - Waldemar Pernach - odc. 55; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:15 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Kościół z bliska - odc. 14; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 60 lat razem - odc. 25 - Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - To wszystko od Pana Boga; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:01 Atlas sztuki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Teatr Wielki zza kulis; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:29 Region kultury; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:41 Informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:43 Bursztynowy Faun dla światowych choreografów; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:57 Informator kulturalny - MAPA KULTURY; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:59 Katolicki Tygodnik Informacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:11 Informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:14 Prowincja na plus; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Informator kulturalny - MAPA KULTURY; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:29 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia - JM; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:42 Sport - niedziela - Sport nd.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Pogoda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:48 Informator kulturalny - MAPA KULTURY; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:51 Debata - Kapitalne możliwości; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Tansman 2012; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:43 Strefa biznesu; magazyn ekonomiczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Listy gończe - Tropem zabójcy - odc. 49; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:50 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:49 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia wieczorne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Pogoda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:01 Nowa Klasyka Europy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:28 Witamy w latach 80 - tych - Synthpop i New Romantic (Welcome to the 80's/ Synthpop and New Romantic); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); reż.:Frank Jastfelder; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:32 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 61; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:01 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:20 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:53 60 lat razem - odc. 26 - Dzikowska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:01 Kościół z bliska - odc. 14; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:31 Reportaż TVP INFO - To wszystko od Pana Boga; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:45 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Witamy w latach 80 - tych - Synthpop i New Romantic (Welcome to the 80's/ Synthpop and New Romantic); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Polska według Kreta - odc. 53 - Przedświąteczna Galicja; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 60 lat razem - odc. 25 - Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:32 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Info Poranek.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:43 Tu kobiety - odc. 3; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:46 Info Poranek.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT TV Polonia 06:00 Galeria - odc. 107; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Galeria - odc. 108; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 15; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 16 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 103 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Polonia w Komie - Gwatemalia - Sławek (125); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 08:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 9 - Tajemniczy gość (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 14/18 - Edyta - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 406) kraj prod.Watykan (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Trójcy Świętej w Wejherowie; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:35 Pod dachami Paryża. Wieczór piosenki francuskiej cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 33. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2012 - odc. 3 - Marcin Sitek; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Inżynierowie z zębem; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:50 Salon Polonii - Zbigniew Buczkowski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 934; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 20 Zimowa Małopolska; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 21 - Bursztynowa korona; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 78* - Poród amatorski - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Tour de Maryla. Viva Italia cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Salon Polonii - Zbigniew Buczkowski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 934; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 21 - Bursztynowa korona; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Ranczo - odc. 78* - Poród amatorski; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:35 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Kulturalni PL - (118); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVS 07.25 Bajkowa TVS 10.10 Muzyczny Relaks 11.05 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 11.20 Wyprawy Jeffa Corwina 12.15 Świat na talerzu Andrew Zimmern’a 13.15 Inga Lindstrom - Rasmus i Johanna 15.05 Lady’s Club 15.35 Urządzeni 16.10 Koncert życzeń 17.10 Śląskie od kuchni 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 22.15 Śląskie od kuchni 22.50 Koncert życzeń 23.50 Muzyczny Relaks 00.45 Propozycje do Muzycznego relaksu 01.00 Program ezoteryczny 02.30 Świat w pigułce Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Łódź z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2012 roku